


Waiting

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Winter, no betaing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: The coldest wait can be illuminated by the warmth of a promise





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/gifts).



> A little gift for estir, my primary beta and good friend! I'm still not done with the other fic, but I hope you enjoy this one!

_Ding-dong_

The final bell tolls, and Alisha looks down at her watch, already knowing what time it was. Her rose gold watch, a little behind, ticks towards five o’clock. She straightens it, wincing at the biting sensation of the freezing metal watchface. At the sound of voices, Alisha glances up, her green eyes roaming, searching. She scans the trickle of students leaving clubs, uttering words of acknowledgment when she's greeted.

Not yet.

The wind gusts, sending a freezing chill up her spine. With a shiver, she tugs at her uniform, trying to cover her thighs just a bit more. Tightening her scarf around her neck and ponytail, pulling the knitted fabric up over the bottom of her chin. All she could feel was regret for not wearing leggings and gloves. But she hadn't expected to be out so late. There are fewer people leaving now, almost everyone has left.

She's not there.

Snow begins to fall. At first a small smattering of flakes, few and far between. But the snowfall grows heavier, and it starts sticking to the pavement, bleaching the sidewalks white. The concrete wall at her back is frigid, and Alisha tightens her scarf even more. Snowflakes dot her blonde eyelashes, holding their shape before melting to transparent droplets. Her breath hangs like smoke.

Where is she?

A final look at her watch. 5:42. The shadows have deepened to swathe the surroundings in black, streetlights dotting the cold darkness. One by one the school’s lights are extinguished. At last the final illuminated window is darkened. And the world is still. No more students are leaving. But Alisha knew she hadn't left. So she remains standing, waiting.

“Alisha!” Her familiar voice rings out across the quiet schoolyard, through the swirling snow. “It's freezing out here, why are you still out here?!” Rose finally comes into view, her cheeks already rosy from the frigid cold. A sudden gust tousles her chocolate hair, making her snap at the wind. Rose grabs Alisha’s bare hands, rubbing them vigorously between her own gloved ones. “You should have gone home ahead of me!” She sniffs a little at the cold.

The corners of Alisha’s lips turn up slightly. “It's fine, Rose.” She stops Rose’s frantic hands, holding them in her own. “You said you wanted to walk home together.”

Rose scowls, her cheeks tinged a brighter red. “That doesn't mean you needed to wait in the cold…” She carefully cups a palm against Alisha’s cheek. “You're freezing cold.” Alisha leans into her hand.

It's warm.

“I'll wait however long,” Alisha’s smile is gentle as she takes Rose’s hand, “Afterall we did have a promise.”


End file.
